This Concludes War
by AncientHouseOfBlack
Summary: When the three Black sisters spend their annual summer vacation at 12 Grimmauld Place, peace and tranquility do not make an appearance. Who will win the war between the Blacks? Bellatrix and co? Or Sirius and his lapdog?
1. The Beginnings of War

"Bellatrix, will you please hurry up, your Father is about to disapparate without you" bellowed Druella.

"Coming Mother" replied Bellatrix, slamming her suitcase shut and sliding down the banister.

Druella wearily eyed her 15 year old daughter, awaiting an explanation for why she was half an hour late.

"I'm sorry Mother, you see, Cissy needed help packing and I couldn't find my mirror and-"

"Enough" interrupted Druella, walking towards the front door, "Come along now."

As usual, the summer would be spent down Aunt Walburga's house, much to Bellatrix's dismay. She had tried extremely hard to worm her way out of it, trying to convince her Father she could run the household by herself. Unfortunately Cygnus saw through her plan.

"Right now girls, I want no fighting, no squabbling, no arguing, no pinching or punching, no kicking, no screaming and absolutely no hexing. And yes Bellatrix before you ask, this does apply to you and yes, it was aimed at you" Cygnus stated before arriving at 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Father, I would never dream of doing such a thing" said Bellatrix, batting her eyelashes, causing Cissy and Meda mouths open wide enough to catch an few owls.

"Are you for real?" Meda laughed.

"Girls!" hushed Druella.

"I hate this grim house. I hate the stupid houseelf. I hate that Gryffindor boy. I hate Regulus. I just want to go home," whined Bellatrix to Meda, lying upon the four-poster bed, staring at the ceiling causing snow to fall down onto their heads.

"Bella, stop with the snow, it looks like we have dandruff now" snuffed Meda, wandering to the grand mirror, decorated with diamonds, to shake the white pieces out of her hair.

If you hadn't of known any different, you would of though Bellatrix and Andromeda were twins. Both had black eyes, a pale complexion contrasting with the midnight curls which fell down framing their defined face, although Meda was a more gentle colour of black, warmth could be seen in her eyes. Boy's eyes lingered upon the three girls wherever they went, their perfect figures raising eyebrows, their star-studded smiles causing girls to turn green with envy. They were desired by not all just for their atheistically pleasing looks but also for their title, A Black. At Hogwarts students admired the three sisters, treating them like royalty. Powerful, extremely powerful.

"AHH"

Bellatrix and Meda looked at each other and ran into the next room to discover Cissy screaming out her lungs, pointing at her bed with fear spread across her delicate face. Bellatrix pulled back the cover without hesitation. Dead frog legs.

"Sirius" snarled Bella.

Bellatrix's scowl soon turned into a smirk.

"Do you know what this means?" said Bellatrix.

Andromeda and Narcissa nodded curtly.

"War" they whispered in unison, turning their backs to the bed and heading for Sirius and Regulus.


	2. Revenge is Sweet

**I do not own Harry Potter, If i did, Bellatrix and Sirius would still be alive.**

* * *

><p>"Bella please, we should be getting ready, you know what Uncle Orion is like when we are late, please Bella, can we just leave this till tomorrow? I have so much to do, I need to do my hair, my make-up, you do realise Lucius will be at this party?" babbled Narcissa, eyeing her two sisters disapprovingly.<p>

"No Cissy, this can't wait till tomorrow, we have to do this today, don't you see? This is the only way we can get revenge on those traitors we call cousins." Bella replied, chucking in a handful of Lavender into the pot, "but then again, if Meda and I don't mean that much to you, you can run along and go and make yourself pretty for Lucius" Bella sneered afterwards, knowing full well that Narcissa wouldn't dare leave them.

"Humph!" said Narcissa, flinging herself onto the bed, glaring.

Andromeda stirred the pot, a wicked glint glistening in her eyes, whilst Bellatrix watched with anticipation, hungrily waiting for the sweet revenge about to be dished out.

It wasn't as though the cousins didn't get along, they certainly did in the sight of adults, but once the door were shut, and the adults downstairs, wars broke out between then, arguing and fighting came naturally to them, like breathing. Of course the worse of the bunch were Bellatrix and Sirius. They were like two sides of the same coin, each depending on each other to become greater and more acknowledged. Yet throughout all this fighting, they were each fiercely protective of one another, anyone found taunting the Gryffindor lover would soon be lying in Madam Pomfreys care, wishing they never crossed lines with Bellatrix Black.

"Quick, Cissy, get the cakes!" said Andromeda excitedly.

Cissy ran downstairs, to the kitchen, scrambling throughout the cupboards to find the Angel Cake they brought earlier whilst visiting Hogsmede.

"Careful Meda, not too much, we don't want them knocked out" trailed Bellatrix's voice over the shoulder of her dear sister.

Andromeda carefully placed two droplets of the potion onto the angel cake, watching the droplets sink into the moist mixture, leaving no sign of trace that the girls had spiked it.

"Lets go and pay our dear little cousins a visit shall we?" smiled Bellatrix, walking towards the door, gesturing to her sisters to follow.

"Of course, we wouldn't want to keep them waiting," sneered Andromeda.

"I wish we could have seen their faces when they discovered the frogs legs, that would have made front page news of the Daily Prophet!" giggled Regulus.

"Black sisters found screaming at dead frog legs!" laughed Sirius, leaning on his chair.

"Just imagine-"

There was a knock at the bedroom door. Sirius and Regulus both debated on whether to jump out of the window, as if it was Bellatrix, or Andromeda for that matter, they most certainly would not be escaping alive.

"Sirius, Regulus, please let me come in," piped a little voice from outside.

"Sounds like Cissy" whispered Sirius.

"She wouldn't hurt a fly, in fact she probably couldn't hurt a fly, her arms are puny" replied Regulus, stifling a laugh as he opened the door.

Narcissa stood in the doorway, her blond hair sweeping over her shoulders like locks of gold, the sun blissfully highlighting her angelic features of her saint like face.

"Here, Aunt Walburga said to bring this to you" holding out the cake to the boys.

Gingerly, Regulus reached for the cake.

"If those two boys do not make their way downstairs in 5 minutes, I swear upon the Black family name that they will not see the light of day till term starts at Hogwarts. We cannot be late for this party, do they not realise we have a family name to uphold?" shouted Orion, his face reddening with each syllable.

"Darling, they shall be down in a minute" reassured Walburga.

"They better be" Orion said through gritted teeth.

"Uncle, perhaps you should go upstairs and make sure they are ready? Perhaps they cant hear you," said Bellatrix, smiling sweetly at her Uncle.

"Very well" and with that he marched up the stairs, much to the Black sisters delight.

"If you do not get out of this room in 2 minutes, I am blasting this door off, and by god I hope you have been paying attention in duelling lessons otherwise you will not stand a chance" screamed Orion, furiously banging on the door, waiting for a reply.

"Right that's it, Reducto!" Orion cursed at the door, expecting to find two boys cowering in terror.

"I can't believe it," stated Orion, with rage filling his eyes, and the sound of snoring filling his ears.

"Those little bastards!"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me happy, pretty please? :)<strong>


	3. A Devious Plan

**Hey guys! How are we all? Sorry for the delayed update, been pretty busy with school work :(**

**"_.._" these 2 dots i have decided will mean either a different place or time, as it can become slightly confusing ahah! **

**Hope you enjoy, please review!**

* * *

><p>"We need to make them pay" Sirius whispered through gritted teeth as he ferociously towel dried the plate his brother had handed him.<p>

"I know, I don't think I can stand doing any more washing up. I really don't see how Muggles cope without magic, or house elves! Perhaps we can get Kreacher to help us…" Regulus replied, wistfully looking in the direction of the stairs where Kreacher stood, watching the boys with eagle eyes.

The tower of plates stood beside the sink, the remains of breakfast clustered over the Crest of the most Noble And Ancient House Of Black embroided on the dishes. As a punishment for not attending the annual dinner party, they were objected to do the washing, by hand, with no magic. Orion had made it very clear-any magic used and they would wish themselves that they were a squib.

Sirius jet-black hair fell over his eyes, he carelessly brushed them away, memorized in thought. Suddenly, his eyes lit up, sparkling with glee. Regulus anxiously looked at his brother, he knew what that look meant. Trouble.

"I've got it," said Sirius breathlessly, dropping the damp tea towel onto the ground. "The perfect payback."

"What, tell me, tell me!" piped Regulus.

"We are going to need supplies, lots of supplies" muttered Sirius more to himself than to his sibling, counting off his fingers, pausing for thought then recounting. He then ran his hand through his hair, and glanced at the ceiling, ignoring Regulus's protests to tell him his devious plan.

"I think its time for a trip down Knockturn alley," sneered Sirius, walking over to the fireplace and grabbing a handful of floo dust.

"Knockturn Alley!" he shouted, giving Regulus the crazed look which him and Bella shared.

Regulus stood, watching his brother get twisted and warped through the floo portal.

"Mum's going to kill us" he whispered, snatching the floo powder and minimicking Sirius cried "Knockturn Alley!"

..

"Bella, can I do your hair?" whined Narcissa.

"Later Cissy" yawned Bella, stretching her arms above her head, still grinning from last night's success.

Neither of the 3 could apprehend the fury Uncle Orion had unleashed upon the two boys. The bedroom door lay in pieces, scattered along the hallway, with the boy's broomsticks, the latest Cleansweep model, snapped cleanly into two. Neither of the girls had ever seen their uncle react in such a way, it was the perfect revenge.

"Girls, dinner is ready!" called Aunt Walburga, her voice booming from downstairs.

Eagerly, they raced down, of course with such elegance that was required of the Blacks, and sat along the table, with much to their disgust facing the cousins.

"Enjoy your meal" Sirius sneered under his breath, catching Regulus gleeful eye, watching eagerly the girls raised their spoons full of curry and rice to their mouths.

BANG BANG BANG!

Without warning, thousands of tiny rice grains exploded into midair, each one exploding into a rainbow colour of paint, causing it to over the Black sisters, staining their dresses and staining their hair.

"SIRIUS!" Bella howled, her eyes flashing with fury.

The exploding continued, no matter where the girls ran too, the exploding rice grains would follow them and shatter over their dresses. Flickers of blue, pink, red, orange, green and black covered the dining room. Narcissa ran into the corner of the room, covering her hair, her most prized procession, yet however hard she tried, the rice grains penetrated through her hand defences and splattered over her hair, turning it into streaks of every colour imaginable.

"REGULUS, SIRIUS YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" screamed Narcissa, attempting to regain her dignity.

"Don't worry, they will" Andromeda replied.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Reviews are welcome, I love hearing what you think :)<strong>


	4. To Dance or to Dance

**Sorry about the long wait, I've been rather busy this summer! Hope you enjoy this, please review, they make me happy :)**

**I do not own Harry Potter, if I did Siruis and Bellatrix would not have died.**

* * *

><p>The sun beamed down through the emerald leaves of the apple tree at the top of 12 Grimmauld Palace garden and landed on the three black sisters. Andromeda, with her nose in a book, looked up from her interesting read, to see Narcissa prancing around the garden, jumping and twirling, her long hair sweeping around creating its own spectacular dance.<p>

'How did that look Bella?' said Narcissa, her eyes piercing fiercely down at Bella, waiting to hear praise.

'Wonderful Cissy' replied Bella, barely raising her eyelids from the grass she had been shredding.

'Yes of course it was wonderful, but you didn't even look!' pouted Narcissa. 'I wish you two liked to dance, it would be lovely to have dancing partners. Oh imagine, Meda, to have a boy who danced! How romantic, I hope Lucius can dance, however I have heard rumours that Rabastan isn't bad himself…' said Narcissa trailing off into a rambling daydream.

'Oh yes, how wonderful to have a boy who can dance' sneered Andromeda.

'Wait that's it' said Bella, chucking the shredded grass onto the floor. 'Meda, Cissy, I think I've finally found the perfect way to prank the boys.'

..

'Okay, Meda, pass that glue' ordered Bellatrix.

'Pass the glue Cissy' said Andromeda, clutching the tool from Narcissa then passing over to Bellatrix.

'Okay, now the Magical Toe Taps Meda' said Bellatrix, smearing glue over the heels of the boys dinner shoes.

'Pass the Magical Toe Taps Cissy' said Andromeda taking them from Narcissa and placing in the daring hands of Bellatrix.

Bellatrix smiled down upon her handy work. Concealed away from leering eyes were Magical Tap Toes attached on the soles on the boys shoes.

..

'Okay, best behaviour children, we have our reputation to uphold' Cygnus grimaced, holding extra eye contact with Bellatrix.

'If there is any nancy prancing about, from either of you 5, I tell you, you will not be leaving your rooms for a week. The Lestranges can be a perfect marriage alliance, we need to give the best impressions. And before you cheek back Sirius, I was referring to the girls about the marriage alliance, not you' growled Orion.

In perfect unison, the Black family walked into the ballroom, to join the party held by the Lestrange family. The Blacks were like royalty of the Wizarding World, attention could not help but be placed on them. Their presence could be felt even in the furthest corners of the room.

'Meda, Cissy, let's go get some punch' said Bellatrix catching the eye of Rodolphus, leaving the rest of the family behind in the doorway.

'Hey Regulus, why don't we find something fun to do, this music is boring and besides pureblood functions like these bore me.' yawned Sirius, walking across the empty dancefloor.

'Um Sirius, what are you doing?' asked Regulus.

'What do you mean, what am I doing, I'm walking you pea brain' replied Sirius.

'No you're not.'

'Stop being stupid Regulus, no wander why that Daphne doesn't like you.'

'But Sirius look at your feet! You're tapping'

Without warning, Sirius burst out into dance, causing many stares from around the room. His arms began flapping above his head, his feet tapping away manically away to the beat, his body rolling around, over exaggerating every move.

'Sirius stop it, you're attracting attention' whimpered Regulus.

The girls glanced over from the punch bowl, smirking behind their glasses.

'Woaah what's happening?!' cried Regulus as his body launched into a dance routine.

Orion looked over, with horror in his eyes. His boys, the heirs to the Black line, were now doing a Charlton style dance in perfect time with one another. Rage began to boil and before you could say 'Quidditch' he marched over, grabbed each of the boys by the scruff of the neck and hurled them into the fireplace back to 12 Grimmuald Palace.

'And that is what happens when you mess with the Black Sisters' laughed Andromeda, swishing back her hair and resuming her conversation with Rabastan Lestrange .

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone has any suggestions, I am more than happy to read them! Also, thank you to all you beautiful people who have reviewed and spent time reading this, means a lot :)<strong>


End file.
